This invention relates to an inexpensive fishing rod having internal line attachment and storage means for changing the length of line extending from the tip of the rod.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive fishing rod having attached fishing line, and having line storage means by which the user may easily change the length of fishing line extending from the tip of the rod.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive fishing rod and line assembly which is particularly suited to be used by novice fishermen and children for still fishing for small fish such as crappies or perch.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a fishing rod and line assembly which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a fishing rod wherein the line attaching and line storage means is an insert confined within a hollow shaft, and which insert is readily removed to repair or replace the fishing line.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a unique fishing rod having an attached fishing line of fixed length, wherein the length of line extending from the rod tip can be increased greater than the length of the rod.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a fishing rod and adjustable line assembly which is very easy to use by novice fishermen.
For accomplishing these objects, a fishing rod according to the invention comprises an elongated hollow shaft having a base end and a tip end, and an elongated stiff insert disposed within the shaft having a base end and a tip end. The insert has attachment means at its base end for attaching a line thereto, and has attachment means adjacent to its tip end for attaching a line thereto. One end of a length of elastic line is attached to the base end attachment means and a ring is attached to its other end. The elastic line has a contracted length much shorter than the distance between the base end and the tip end attachment means. A length of fishing line has one end attached to the tip end attachment means, then passes through the ring and extends from the ring toward and beyond the tip end of the shaft. The insert, together with the attached line, is removable from the shaft at its base end.
In more detail, a fishing rod according to the invention includes a finger projecting axially from the tip end of the shaft, for receiving a loop formed in the fishing line for the purpose of limiting withdrawl of the fishing line into the interior of the shaft by the elastic line. The insert base end has an enlarged head dimensioned for engagement with the inner wall of the shaft base end, to limit movement of the insert into the shaft.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.